When operating a fan, such as a centrifugal fan, it is desirable to maintain airflow in a particular direction despite the direction of rotation of the fan. Fans with bidirectional motors may have blades that are oriented in the radial direction to allow for use when the fan in rotated in either the clockwise or counterclockwise direction. Radial blades, however, are not as efficient as inclined blades and may cause excess noise. Thus, it is common to affix the blades in an inclined orientation. However, in order to maintain airflow in the same direction when the direction of the motor rotation is changed, the blades must be manually adjusted to a different incline or the entire fan must be swapped with a fan having blades at a different incline. Manual adjustment of the blades often requires removing the fan from the motor shaft and/or the use of tools. Both manually adjusting the blades and swapping out the fan may cause time and/or manpower to be wasted.